


Cold Snowy North

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's journey from north to south and then back again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Snowy North

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the due South flashfiction Genre challenge. This is a rewritten version of the traditional bluegrass song "Bright Sunny South". You can find the original lyrics [here](http://www.cowboylyrics.com/lyrics/krauss-alison/bright-sunny-south-1407.html), and you can hear the song as performed by the Union Station band [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjbO9pL-2UY). Thanks to [](http://j-s-cavalcante.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**j_s_cavalcante**](http://j-s-cavalcante.dreamwidth.org/) for looking the partial lyrics over a long time ago (yes, this has lain forgotten in my WIP folder for a long time, before I decided that I should finish it off for this challenge). Also thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mizface/profile)[**mizface**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mizface/) for more recent beta-reading, and to the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ficfinishing/profile)[**ficfinishing**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ficfinishing/) comm. I meant to record this with my sister, as I usually do with filk songs, but alas, she's in the south and I'm in the north, so it'll have to wait.

From the cold snowy north to the crowded city street  
I was sent in disgrace for uncovering deceit  
From its wide open tundra and deep flowing streams  
Ever fond in my memory and sweet in my dreams

My father was murdered for money and greed  
And my mother had been shot and left in the snow to bleed  
My only companion when due south I came  
Was a loyal half-wolf, Dief was his name

A kind-hearted friend in the city I found  
Together we chased criminals and sent them prison-bound  
I served my country the best that I could  
Even in exile I tried to do good

I once pursued a woman to the end of the trail  
I saved her, I loved her, I sent her to jail  
My heart nearly dragged me straight down to hell  
And it took a bullet to break down her spell

My friend, who recalled me to honor and sense  
Was dear to my heart, but away he was sent  
I last heard his voice when he bid me farewell  
To follow his duty and in danger to dwell

Instead, in his place came a stranger to me  
To work by my side and I soon came to see  
That although he was different from my missing friend  
Here too was a partner I could trust 'til the end

Then we came to blows on the shore of the lake  
I said right, he said left, neither one would give way  
But deep in the water to save both our lives  
We found a way to let our partnership survive

We flew north on the trail of the villainous man  
Who had murdered my mother ere this story began  
And when we had caught him we set out on the land  
On a quest to find that reaching-out hand


End file.
